Alfonse
Alfonse is a character introduced in Fire Emblem Heroes, he is one of the main characters and protagonists in Fire Emblem Heroes. He is the prince of the Askr Kingdom and a member of the Order of Heroes. He is the older brother of Princess Sharena and the son of King Gustav and Queen Henriette. History Being a prince of the kingdom of Askr, many people, his own father included, protested when he joined the Order of Heroes, though others felt it was his usual behavior. Prior to the events of Heroes, he was close friends with a fellow member named Zacharias, who eventually disappeared, and another hero he befriended had left to go home, leaving Alfonse cautious of befriending other heroes. This is why he repeatedly reminds Sharena not to get too close with the other Heroes. Returning to Askr, Alfonse finally reunites with his mother. Before he can meet with his father, mysterious reanimated soldiers wearing Emblian armor appear. Learning that these soldiers are minions of Hel, Alfonse assists in fighting them back. Later on, Alfonse meets with King Gustav. The problems between father and son are brought to light: about how Gustav doesn't approve of Alfonse's reckless behavior and inability to see the bigger picture. Gustav states that Alfonse needs to learn that he can't risk himself to save every single person, as a King must consider what would happen should he fall. These questions weigh heavily on Alfonse, as he considers whether or not he's truly worthy to be King. Eventually, when Hel invades again, Alfonse is warned by Gustav to not engage Hel. Despite this, Alfonse still leads the Order into battle, eventually coming into conflict with Hel. Before Alfonse can react, Hel places a curse on him, that he will die within nine days. Following this, Alfonse lives with the curse, while the Order tries to find ways to counteract the curse. However, Gustav seems to accept that Alfonse will be lost to them, disturbing Sharena and the others. Alfonse tries not to lose all hope though, that he will do whatever he can to help in his remaining time. When Alfonse meets with Gustav again on his way to a conference, Alfonse is presented with a dead branch from the King and is asked about whether he remembers it. Alfonse does not, to which Gustav ponders as he leaves. Once his nine days are up, Alfonse once again converses with Gustav, saying that he was at least happy to have these talks with his father before his time. Following this, before Hel can reap Alfonse's life, he watches in horror as his father takes his place, entrusting the future of Askr to him. Following the King's death, the Order begins to travel to Hel itself. Along the way, Alfonse is forced to fight against a reanimation version of his father. Reluctantly but with a resolution, Alfonse and the Order defeat Gustav, and make their way into Hel. While doing so, he comes into conflict with Hel and her generals again. When Hel tries to curse Alfonse a second time, he resolutely states that he will make use of his nine days to defeat her. Enraged, Hel retracts her curse, saying that she will make him suffer like he can't imagine. Following this, Alfonse and the Order chase Lif and Thrasir into a portal. Alfonse and the others find themselves in an alternate Askr, one that has come to ruin with no survivors. After another encounter with Lif, Alfonse notices a bouquet of flowers that happens to be Sharena's favorite: a memorial. Alfonse suspects that Lif might be behind it, though to what reason he can't fathom. Desiring to explore the library of the ruined Askr, Alfonse faces an ambush by Lif. However, Lif's hesitation when Sharena faces him causes Alfonse's concerns to deepen. Upon finding the alternate Askr's library, Alfonse discovers a potential clue to defeating Hel: a ritual called the Heart's Rite that was performed between Askr and Embla. However, this ritual decimated the nations, leaving them completely dead. As this happened, they came into conflict with Lif once again. Putting all the clues into place, Alfonse makes a deduction about Lif's identity: Personality A kind and serious man who is eager to maintain peace, Alfonse thinks of himself as not being the “prince” type and joined the Order of Heroes even when Askrian people said it wasn’t royal-like and his father expressed outrage. He finds it hard to trust others, acting aloof towards the heroes and Kiran in part because of Zacharias “dying” in battle, as well as being heartbroken when another hero Alfonse had bonded with eventually left. As a result, he is reluctant to make connections with others and regards those summoned as allies rather than friends. Very knowledgeable, he usually provides background on many aspects of Zenith and the seasonal festivals and was even shown to be a good artist at one point (even if his drawings are plain). He is also an able strategist, outwitting Surtr in order to let people escape their villages, and cornering Laegjarn by studying Nifl's geography. Due to his serious nature, however, Alfonse often gets dismayed at the shenanigans of other members of the order, particularly Anna schemes to earn money, and it also causes him to be uncomfortable with directly participating in festivals where dressing up is involved, as is illustrated in the second spring festival. Powers and Abilities Alfonse is equipped with a sword called Fólkvangr that has quite a wide range. It is described by Alfonse as having "the stones in the hilt burn like white flames". It is considered one of the legendary weapons within the game. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Alfonse makes his Super Smash Bros. debut in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle, where he is an unlockable character. Alfonse's moveset is comprised of sword based, with many of his animations and attacks reflecting his appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. Alfonse is one of five playable characters to hail from Fire Emblem Heroes, sharing this trait with Veronica, Fjorm, Hríd and his younger sister Sharena, who was also revealed in the same reveal trailer as he was. Alfonse's appearance in Galactic Battle can be found in his fighter article, while his official reveal can be found here. Gallery File:AlfonseNormal.png|Alfonse in a neutral stance. Trivia *Alfonse shares his English voice actor, Ray Chase, with Roy and Gaius. *Alfonse's official artwork depicts him wielding the Fólkvangr. *Alfonse is a variation of Alphonse, an Old Germanic name meaning "ready for battle." Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princes